Sam & Max's Trip to the Movies
by namcoanthology1
Summary: Sam and Max go a screening to the newest Claymation smash-hit, only to find new friends along the way.


Sam and Max, Freelance Police, were at the cinema after a hard day of busting some bastards who rob banks and possibly rape people. Carmike Cinemas, in fact, was the name of the place, and a new movie, _Bunty's Escape_ , was being presented here. A continuation of the smash hit _Chicken Run_ , the duo were eager to see if this recent release would hold up to its predecessor.

"Golly, Sam, I sure am excited to see how that fat tub of poultry whose name is eerily close to a word related to a reward for killing a selected individual will get out of Mecha-Tweedy's clutches!" Max said, raising his hands up in joy. "You can say that again, little pal! I sense a long road of unexpected plot twists and a few couples garnered to the LBGT community to bring it to success." Sam replied.

"Do you think Nick and Fletcher will return as shrewd shopkeeps on Chicken Island?" "Not sure." Sam admitted whilst twiddling this fingers and dragging Max towards the Candy Bar.

"Sam, can we get the blueberry popcorn, PLEASE?!" Max begged, seeing how it was $4.99 for just a small box.

"No, Max, you'll get fat!"

"But that's one of my 6 fetishes, Sam!"

"Blueberry-flavored foods turn you on?"

"No, getting fat is! Well, that, and getting crushed, air inflation, paper cuts, elastic girls, and the aforementioned blueberry-flavored foods."

"TMI, Max."

"What about me ISN'T TMI, Sam?"

"Nevermind. I'll buy the popcorn, just don't ejaculate in the theater, it's gross. Remember that time you and I were at a screening of _The Incredibles_ and you got turned on by Plastigirl turning herself into a parachute and flattening herself to a wall?" Sam recalled, wagging his finger.

"It's _**Elastigirl**_ , Sam." Max snapped.

Sam shrugged and ordered Max's popcorn, plus a dozen Glazed McGuffins, Sam & Max's favorite. Afterwards, they headed towards the correct showroom. Unsurprisingly, it was almost empty, given this was a Thursday night, 8:45 to be exact! Sam located a seat in the middle, as did Max.

After waiting 45 minutes, Max complained, "Sam, why hasn't the movie started yet?"

"Usually, they wait 'till at least $5000 worth of the customer's currencies have been claimed for the film. This movie might not start at all, seeing as only 32% of the US population remembers the _Chicken Run_ franchise as of May 17, 2017." Sam explained with great attention to detail. "72% of that 32% lives in Wisconsin."

"Damn."

"Maybe someone gullible enough to remember they had a Babs plush doll or the PS1 game and look on the 'News' section of Google on _Chicken Run._ It's a shot in the dark, but so are your GunCon skills, Max. You could never complete the 'Hit 20 Ducks' stage, you always got 12."

"Don't remind me." Max said, holding his head in shame.

To their surprise, however, they saw a blonde teen in blue and a robot enter. It was Witch (from Puyo Puyo) and her BFFL, Beemer (from Speed Punks, who, just recently, had become an actual living thing due to a science experiment by Brains, who created organs for his creation so he no longer needed to be bugged by all the joys of being a robot.).

"Beemer, do you see what I see?" Witch asked, looking to her side and seeing the Freelance Police. "Yeah, a big canine detective and a lagomorph." Beemer beeped back.

Witch, due to a similar science incident that happened with Arle that made them elastic, picked up Beemer and stretched her way to the two seats next to Sam and Max. "Hi! Nice to see you here. Not many people remember this film series." Witch said, shaking both of the Freelance Police's hands.

"Ah, someone with actual cultural values. I'm Sam, he's Max, we bust punks." Sam introduced. Max hopped over and pointed at Beemer. "Hey, who's this?"

"He's my brother, Beemer." Witch smiled.

"Brother? You two look completely different." Sam noted.

"Eh, me and him are close, like siblings."

"Yeah, I go wherever she goes!" Beemer said, hugging his 'sister.'

"Like, in the bathroom?" Max chuckled.

"Sometimes." Witch shrugged.

"That's disgusting, yet oddly endearing." Sam said, clearing his throat.

"Does her ass smell?" Max asked, causing Sam to slap him. "Max, that was totally uncalled for. Even if it was slightly lewd in nature." Max rubbed his head and apologized, "Sorry, sometimes I just can't resist asking arbitrary yet legitimate questions."

"Eh, s'alright. My face falls onto her butt more often than I can count." Beemer answered. Witch was blushing visibly.

"Your sister seems to be into some...abnormal stuff." Max noticed.

"Yeah, she likes inflating herself and playing accordion with her belly." Beemer said. "It gets her going, if 'ya catch the drift."

"Ah. Well, enough of that. Are you two avid moviegoers of any degree?" Sam said, trying to get back in touch with reality.

"Not really. We were bored, and we have a TON of free time on our hands, so yeah…" the blonde chuckled.

Max whispered into Sam's ear, _"Sam, these guys, as eccentric as they are, are hip! I see a friendship blossoming here."_

"You can say that again, little buddy!" Sam laughed as he held Max and his new friends around his arms, all joining in a chortle of the night.


End file.
